


Mafia Boss

by twicepinkaegyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicepinkaegyo/pseuds/twicepinkaegyo
Summary: Im EunSoo, the younger sister of Im Nayeon, becomes the new leader of the strongest crime family at age 18 after their father died of a drug overdose. Nayeon at 25 years old was forbidden by her father from being the next heir as she was an illegitimate child. All Eunsoo wants is to have a normal life. Nayeon strives to give her little sibling a normal life with the help of 8 friends: Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun, Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Hierarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hierarchy of the Im Mafia. Eunsoo is first in command followed by Nayeon then Jihyo. Orders coming from Eunsoo head down from Nayeon to the Caporegimes where they and their soldiers complete the task. In terms of where the Caporegimes stand, they are supposed to be on the same level, but everyone plays favorites. Eunsoo tends to favour the female caporegimes. It's not a secret that they are attracted to females; that is the reason why most of those in higher positions are female. Obviously, the Caporegime that they favour is Yoo Jeongyeon since they've been friends for a long time.

Big Boss: Im Eunsoo (18)  
Underboss: Im Nayeon  
Consigliere: Park Jihyo

Caporegime: Yoo Jeongyeon  
Caporegime: Kim Jisoo  
Caporegime: Bae Joohyun (Irene)  
Caporegime: Kim Yongsun (Solar)  
Caporegime: Lee Soojung (Baby Soul)  
Caporegime: Jang Seungyeon  
Caporegime: Jo Haseul  
Caporegime: Kim Namjoon (RM)  
Caporegime: Im Jaebeom (Jay B)  
Caporegime: Lee Taeyong 

Soldiers under Yoo Jeongyeon:  
Hirai Momo  
Minatozaki Sana  
Myoui Mina  
Kim Dahyun  
Son Chaeyoung  
Chou Tzuyu  
Hwang Yeji  
Choi Jisu (Lia)  
Shin Ryujin  
Lee Chaeryeong  
Shin Yuna

Soldiers under Kim Jisoo:  
Kim Jennie  
Park Chaeyoung  
Lalisa  
Park Jiwon (E:U)  
Kim Sihyeon  
Han Eunji (Mia)  
Jo Serim (Onda)  
Heo Yoorim (Aisha)  
Wang Yiren 

Soldiers under Bae Joohyun (Irene):  
Kang Seulgi  
Son Seungwan (Wendy)  
Park Sooyoung (Joy)  
Kim Yerim (Yeri)  
Yoo Jimin (Karina)  
Uchinaga Aeri (Giselle)  
Kim Minjeong (Winter)  
Ning Yizhuo (NingNing)

Soldiers under Kim Yongsun (Solar):  
Moon Byulyi (Moonbyul)  
Jung Wheein  
Ahn Hyejin (Hwasa)  
Park Jieun  
Na Goeun  
Jang Eunseong (Dosie)  
Cho Seoyoung (Ireh)  
Mori Koyuki (Yuki)  
Lee Chaeyoung (Chaein)  
Park Sujin (Swan)

Soldiers under Lee Soojung (Baby Soul):  
Yoo Jiae  
Seo Jisoo  
Lee Seungah (Mijoo)  
Kim Jiyeon  
Park Myungeun (Jin)  
Ryu Soojeong  
Jun Yein  
Kim Sojung (Sowon)  
Jung Yerin  
Jung Eunbi (Eunha)  
Choi Yuna (Yuju)  
Hwang Eunbi (SinB)  
Kim Yewon (Umji)

Soldiers under Jang Seungyeon:  
Oh Seunghee  
Choi Yujin  
Sorn  
Jang Yeeun  
Chong TingYan (Elkie)  
Kwon Eunbin  
Cho Miyeon  
Minnie  
Seo Soojin  
Jeon Soyeon  
Song Yuqi  
Yeh Shuhua

Soldiers under Jo Haseul:  
Wong Gaahei (Vivi)  
Ha Sooyoung (Yves)  
Jung Jinsoul  
Kim Jungeun (Kim Lip)  
Kim Jiwoo (Chuu)  
Jeon Heejin  
Kim Hyunjin  
Park Chaewon (Gowon)  
Choi Yerim (Choerry)  
Son Hyejoo (Olivia Hye)  
Im Yeojin 

Soldiers under Kim Namjoon (RM):  
Kim Seokjin (Jin)  
Min Yoongi (Suga)  
Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)  
Park Jimin  
Kim Taehyung (V)  
Jeong Jungkook  
Choi Yeojun  
Choi Soobin  
Choi Beomgyu  
Kang Taehyun  
Huening Kai

Soldiers under Im Jaebeom (Jay B):  
Tuan Yien (Mark)  
Wang Jiaer (Jackson)  
Park Jinyoung (Jinyoung)  
Choi Youngjae  
BamBam  
Kim Yugyeom  
Bang Chan  
Lee Minho (Lee Know)  
Seo Changbin  
Hwang Hyunjin  
Han Jisung (Han)  
Lee Yongbok (Felix)  
Kim Seungmin  
Yang Jeongin (I.N)

Soldiers under Lee Taeyong:  
Moon Taei-il (Taeil)  
Johnny Seo (Johnny)  
Nakamoto Yuta (Yuta)  
Qian Kun (Kun)  
Kim Dong-young (Doyoung)  
Ten  
Jung Yoon-oh (Jaehyun)  
Dong Si-cheng (Winwin)  
Kim Jung-woo (Jungwoo)  
Huang Xuxi (Lucas)  
Mark Lee (Mark)  
Xiao Dejun (Xiao Jun)  
Huang Guanheng (Hendery)  
Huang Renjun (Renjun)  
Lee Je-no (Jeno)  
Lee Dong-hyuck (Haechan)  
Na Jae-min (Jaemin)  
Liu YangYang (YangYang)  
Osaki Shotaro (Shotaro)  
Jung Sungchan (Sungchan)  
Zhong Chen Le (Chenle)  
Park Ji-sung (Jisung)


	2. This is our New Boss (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunsoo meets with all their caporegimes. Later they come to find that the lowest ranking squads are not exactly happy with the change of leadership. New tasks are given to the senior members of the mafia while Eunsoo and the girls head off to start their vacation.

December 5, 2020: the day the Mafia Boss Im SungHo died. This wasn't something that came as a shock to his children, Nayeon and Eunsoo. Their father was a cold-hearted man so they didn't even take a minute to grieve his death. Eunsoo had been trained by their father to become the boss so they knew exactly how to conduct business. The next week, Eunsoo called a meeting of all the caporegimes. With Nayeon on one side and Jihyo on the other, they let the caporegimes into the room. Jeongyeon entered the room first followed by Jisoo, Irene, Solar, Baby Soul, Seungyeon, Haseul, RM, Jay B and Taeyong. The females sat closer to the front and the males sat in the back. Nayeon introduced them to their new boss to whom the whole room bowed to in greeting. 

Nayeon: "Everyone, this is your new boss. We expect everyone's compliance. Remember, there is only one way out of here. We will now proceed with end of year evaluations. Eunsoo, whenever you are ready."

Eunsoo: "Thank you, Unnie. Let's begin with RM. You may stay and the rest of you may leave and wait to be called."

After all the meetings, Eunsoo, Nayeon and Jihyo were left in the room to discuss rankings and how the bosses will be paid. 

Jihyo: "Apart from the obvious of Jeongyeon being the top ranking capo, we have some tough competition."

Eunsoo: "I actually have most of it worked out. I looked at all the files and here is what I have."

Eunsoo showed the older girls her note pad. I said the following:

Rank 1 Jeongyeon  
Rank 2 Irene  
Rank 3 Jisoo  
Rank 4 RM  
Rank 5 Jay B  
Rank 6 Solar  
Rank 7 Taeyong  
Rank 8 Haseul  
Rank 9 Baby Soul  
Rank 10 Seungyeon

Nayeon: "Okay, how much are you paying them?"

Eunsoo: "Well I want to pay them all fairly so it will be based on what they've done and then they can choose how to split that with their soldiers."

Jihyo: "Okay I'll get the secretary to call on of the associates in finance to come in when you are free."

Eunsoo: "Okay thanks. Can we go have fun now?"

Nayeon: "Who would ever thing that Boss of one of the biggest mafias would be such a baby."

Eunsoo: "I'm not a baby…I just want to have fun."

Jihyo: "Of course, Boss."

Eunsoo: "Hey….stop teasing me. I'm still the boss."

Jihyo: "Of course you are, but what are you going to do about it. You still love me. I'm going to get the girls now so sit tight."

After that conversation, Eunsoo moved into Nayeon's lap for some cuddles. All the capos were instructed to finish their assigned tasks and once they were all done they could rest till the new year. Eunsoo specifially didn't assign long or hard tasks to Jeongyeon's squad since they knew they wanted 9 particular girls to go on vacation with them for a month. They always put up a tough act whenever conducting business, but Eunsoo is just a big softie whenever they are around their Unnies. After getting called, Jeongyeon sent the five rookies in her group to complete the last few simple tasks and left Yeji in charge. Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu entered the room with Eunsoo, Nayeon and Jihyo. As soon as they entered, Jeongyeon immediately went to pinching Eunsoo's cheeks.

Jeongyeon: "My cute little dongsaeng. You don't understand how hard it was for me to keep myself from doing this during the meeting. You're just so tiny and cute trying to look all tough."

Eunsoo: "Hey…. I can be tough."

Chaeyoung: "You can, but you're still smaller than me and you're too cute kiddo."

Eunsoo: "I'm only 3 years younger than you and Tzuyu Unnie."

Tzuyu: "Exactly. Tzuyu Unnie"

Eunsoo: "Okay, fine, whatever. Can we go now?"

Nayeon: "They private jet is ready at our disposal. We can leave at anytime." 

Eunsoo: "Okay, can we leave now?"

Momo: "No can do, kid. We have to get our luggages and then we ca leave."

Sana: "Why don’t we meet up again in a couple hours for dinner and then we can leave."

Dahyun: "That actually sounds good."

Eunsoo: "Okay, dinner on me then. Let's go get KBBQ."

Mina: "That is fine by me, but you are forgetting one thing you need to tell us. Where are we going?"

Eunsoo: "Oh yeah. I want to go to Japan first then Taiwan, Singapore, Thailand and then maybe if we have time I want to go to Jeju Island again."

They all left to their own houses to get ready for their vacation. This brought Eunsoo to wonder if the 8 other girls would move in with them and Nayeon. They went with Nayeon to back to their house and sulked the whole time wanting to be having fun with the other 8 girls instead of them going home to pack. Eunsoo took the time to call one of the associates who owned a bunch of luxury hotels over Asia. Of course they got their way. The had the presidential suite was prepared for them and the other girls. They made sure all 10 of them would be accommodated in the suite. Eunsoo, being the softie that they are, wanted to be as close as possible to the girls even when they were asleep. They really have a strong attachment to those girls. All the girls joined the mafia when they were young and they practically grew up with Eunsoo, the older ones knowing her since she was not even 10 years old. 

Eunsoo lay on Nayeon's bed, being bored and waiting for something to cure their boredom or for dinner to come, whichever came first. They had finished packing and decided to try getting Nayeon to entertain them, but that just ended with a smack on the ass and a command to sit and wait. Despite having authority over Nayeon, they always gave respect to their older sister and listened obediently… most of the time anyways. 

Nayeon: "Okay, I'm ready now. The restaurant has our room ready so we can wait there now if you'd like."

Eunsoo: "Unnie, carry me please."

Nayeon: "No, that's for babies. I thought you weren't a baby."

Eunsoo: "Oh…okay…"

Nayeon: "I'm joking; you're still my baby. Come here. Get on my back and lets go to the car."

Nayeon carried them on her back while yelling for the driver to take their things to the car. The 25 seater bus would be coming to the restaurant later to bring the 10 of them and their things to the airport. Eunsoo texted their group chat to let the girls know that they were on their way to restaurant. On the way there, Eunsoo spent their time bothering Nayeon.

Eunsoo: "Are we almost there, Unnie? Unnie, I am bored. Unnie……. Nuna….. Unnie? You're ignoring me~~"

Nayeon: "It's been 20 minutes, Eunsoo-yah… please just wait. We are almost there. I need to tend to business for a bit. Play with your Nintendo Switch."

Eunsoo: "What business is there to tend to?"

Nayeon: "Baby Soul and Seungyeon's squads are not happy. I would assume some of them do not like you being the new Boss. They are trying to keep them at bay right now but they are concerned for an uprising."

Eunsoo: "Okay, can you get Jihyo Unnie on the phone?"

Jihyo: "Hello?"

Eunsoo: "Unnie, Nayeon Unnie said that Baby Soul and Seungyeon are concerned that their soldiers would have an uprising because I am the new Boss. I'm thinking that we split them up and lock them at HQ for a while till we get back."

Jihyo: "Eunsoo-yah…you wanted to be gone with us for vacation. We can't keep them there for that long."

Eunsoo: "Okay, fine, but I don't want them fucking up any of the tasks right now. I don't trust them."

Nayeon: "Don't worry about that; I have that under control. I am splitting their tasks between Jay B, Solar, Taeyoung and Haseul's groups. With the amount of man power, they should be able to finish the extra tasks without much delay."

Jihyo: "That's sounds good. Eunsoo-yah, here are some of our options. We can disperse them into other groups for now and have the other capos keep an eye on them until we get back. We could also postpone our vacation and deal with them ASAP. We could also just 'release' them from duty."

Eunsoo: "Well some of them are good soldiers from the reports from earlier today so I'd like to keep them alive for now. I definitely do not want to postpone our vacation. Is it at all possible that we get Baby Soul and Seungyeon to split the compliant one and the non-compliant ones."

Jihyo: "That should be possible. Nayeon?"

Nayeon: "Yup, just say the word and it'll be done."

Eunsoo: "Good, I want them to do that. Then, I want the more experienced ones in Irene, Jisoo and RM to 'handle' the non-compliant ones until they submit or they can just stay there."

Jihyo: "Okay, that I can allow."

Eunsoo: "Nayeon Unnie, you got that?"

Nayeon: "I do. Alright, I will end the call now Jihyo-yah."

Eunsoo: "No, wait. You're the only one who needs to do things. I still want to talk to Jihyo Unnie."

Nayeon: "Seriously…how do you go from Mafia Boss too needy baby in less than a minute."

Jihyo: "Actually, Eunsoo-yah, I have to finish packing then head over to the restaurant. You called me in the middle of packing my stuff. I love you though. I'll see you soon sweetie."

Eunsoo: "Aww okay. Bye Unnie."

After that call, Eunsoo sat silently in the car waiting to arrive at the restaurant. The first one to arrive was Jeongyeon, followed by Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Once the two siblings arrived at the restaurant, Eunsoo ran into the arms of Tzuyu.

Tzuyu: "What's up Boss Kid?"

Eunsoo: "Nayeon Unnie wasn't giving me enough attention."

Tzuyu: "Wow, Nayeon Unnie, you're a asshole."

Nayeon: "Hey, watch it, you savage giant. I am your boss's boss."

Tzuyu: "And…? I have your boss in my lap."

Nayeon: "Okay, you annoying tall piece of shit. Any news on the others? Jihyo might be a little late, but Eunsoo is hangry. Shall we wait or shall we order first?"

Eunsoo: "Food first. Tell them to hurry up too."

Jeongyeon: "Okay, I'll put in the order."

Soon, the absent girls arrived at the restaurant and the food came out shortly. They all ate together and talked about their vacation, no shoptalk. As they were having fun bonding together, Eunsoo was wishing that they could have this everyday. When they finished eating, their transport arrive and took them to the airport. As their plane left for Japan, they were oblivious to what was happening back on the ground.


End file.
